Althea Andrea
Althea Andrea is a Bad User, & an antagonist character who forces children to watch dramas and adult-rated films when they're too young but she gets grounded for what she did. She Is My Enemy Who Likes Anything Filipino-related. Info Parents names: Angelina Andrea (voice is Kate) and Christopher Andrea (voice is Alan) Age: 17-19 Sex: Female Voice: '''Elizabeth '''Born: 1998-2001 in Manila, Philippines Died: 1998-2018 Final Appearance: Althea Andrea Blows up the Mystery Machine/Kills the Scooby gang/Grounded Alignment: Big time troublemaker Hair Color: Black Appearance: Althea wears clothes that are all black and has the same color as her hair. Likes: Everything Filipino-related, PG-13, R, and NC-17 rated films, The Nutshack, South Park, Sausage Party, Bad Users, Bongo, Fake VHS Openings of Preschool TV Shows, ABS-CBN, Tagalog Language, Insulting Lupang Hinirang, Filipino Dishes, Jollibee, TV5, Enchanted Kingdom, Venice Grand Canal Mall in Taguig, Nayong Pilipino, SM MOA Arena, Philippine Arena, Broadway Centrum, GMA, Ju7641, Please Pray The Rosary TVC, Max's, Fake TV Idents, Pamela Castro, David Vendes, Edrose Fanales, Irina Matina Monzalnes,The Morales Sisters, Nerry Marin, Luke Gartrell, Jeff 171, You is Dumb, Karla Sonnazon, Melissa Indes, Irish Andres, Exiling innocent users to North Korea, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, Armenia, and other dangerous countries, NSFW Stuffs, ETC, 2nd Avenue, CNN Philippines, Happy Tree Friends, South Park, VRV, Game of Thrones, Family Guy, Rick and Morty, Robot Chicken, Adult Swim, TV-14, and TV-MA rated shows, Poaching Animals and Birds, Dislikes: Preschool TV Shows and Movies, Sarah West, Sonic Underground, 20th Century Fox stuff which is owned by Disney, Good Users, Babysitting Little Kids and Preschool TV Characters, School, Being babysitted by Disney Characters, Disney stuffs, J-Law San Pedro, VTM on YT, ESM on YT, DamienDaEsketit, CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo, Chuck E Cheese, Peter Piper Pizza, Veggietales, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, Little Einsteins, The Amazing World of Gumball, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go!, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Cyberchase, Nature Cat, Children's Anime shows such as Pokémon, Beyblade, & others, Sandiessss, Denss The Princester, Aianchan, Magistrate The Video Animator, CBBC, Cbeebies, CITV, PBS Kids, E.T. For Atari 2600, StefieB, Jude The Dhole Guy Est. 2005 PH VGCP EDCP AUTTP, AKP on YT, being exiled in United States of America, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, and other English speaking countries (countries with English as their national language), Rolie Polie Olie, SpongeBob SquarePants (Note: She lost her interest on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr.), Non-Filipino & Adult-rated shows/anime Stuffs, BabyFirst TV haters, The Oogieloves haters Ticklish Spot: Feet Fate: Decapitated by Regina Category:Users who likes everything made in the Philippines Category:Philippines fans Category:Bad Users Category:Bad females Category:UTTP members Category:Bad Characters Category:Traitors Category:PG-13 fans Category:Rated R fans Category:Rated NC-17 fans Category:The Nutshack fans Category:South Park fans Category:Sausage Party fans Category:Bongo's allies Category:ABS-CBN fans Category:TV5 fans Category:GMA fans Category:TVC fans Category:Nerry Marin’s allies Category:Luke Gartrell’s allies Category:Jeff 171'S Flip Buddies Category:You Is Dumb's allies Category:Happy Tree Friends fans Category:Games of Thrones fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:Rick and Morty fans Category:Robot Chicken fans Category:Adult Swim fans Category:TV 14 fans Category:TV MA fans Category:BabyFirst TV fans Category:The Oogieloves fans Category:Sarah West's enemies Category:Sonic haters Category:Disney haters Category:DamienDaEsketit's enemies Category:CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo's enemies Category:VeggieTales haters Category:Sesame Street haters Category:Thomas and Friends haters Category:Little Einsteins haters Category:The Amazing World of Gumball haters Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes haters Category:Teen Titans haters Category:Teen Titans Go! haters Category:Star vs The Forces of Evil haters Category:Cyberchase haters Category:Nature Cat haters Category:Pokemon haters Category:Beyblade haters Category:CBBC haters Category:CBeebies haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:StefieB's enemies Category:Jude The Dhole Guy Est. 2005 PH VGCP EDCP AUTTP's enemies Category:AKP on YT's enemies Category:Rolie Polie Olie haters Category:Spongebob Squarepants haters Category:Characters Voiced by Elizabeth